


kinky alien lesbian vampire selfcest porn

by Cardboard_Toast



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ancest, Bite Kink, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Bloodplay, Bulges and Nooks, Cunnilingus, F/F, Futanari, Lesbians, Light Dom/sub, PWP, Smut, So PWP, Tentabulges, What Have I Done, blood drinker, i gue ss?, maryamcest, vampire, virgocest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:46:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3711889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cardboard_Toast/pseuds/Cardboard_Toast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanaya spends the night with Porrim for the first time since they've started dating and discovers she has a small problem. Porrim doesn't mind in the slightest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kinky alien lesbian vampire selfcest porn

 

Kanaya has been standing on the doorstep for four minutes.  
  
  


She stares at the gently glowing doorbell as if she could will it to press itself. She sighs, trying to collect her thoughts and calm her fluttering chest. _'There's nothing to be nervous about'_ she tells herself.  _'It'll be like any other time you've spent time with her'_ She knows that's a lie but shakes her head, clearing her thoughts enough that she finally raises her raises her arm to press the button.  
  
The bright, loud doorbell going off deep in the house. She takes a deep breath and tries to look like she  _hadn't_ just been silently freaking out.   
  
“I’ll be there in a sec!” The muffled voice within calls though the door, barely audible to Kanaya’s ears.  
  
Her heart beats faster at the sound of her voice. She knows it so well yet she'll never get used to how wonderful it is. She shifts uncomfortably in her slim black sweater and grey skirt, trying not to blush until the door finally opens.

  
“Hey.” Porrim smiles warmly before leaning in to kiss her. It was a gentle, loving kiss. One they've shared more times then they can count. And yet it never fails to fill Kanaya's chest up with a glowing warmth that only she brings out in her. Kanaya's nervous hands reach out for hers, clasping them to try and steady herself before their lips slowly pull apart. Leaving Kanaya with a vague unfinished feeling as she's lead into the house. "How was your trip out here?" Porrim asks, leading her to a couch.

 

"It was fine." Kanaya smiles back, feeling a little less nervous. She takes in her partners attire fully for the first time, enthralled by her excellent fashion sense. She wore an elegant evening dress which, to Kanaya’s nervous delight, was extremely low cut. Showing off her beautiful spiraling tattoos which snaked up from her wrists and around her arms before ending in a spiral above each breast, pulling your eyes to them no matter how much you tried.

  
“Are you nervous?” Porrim asks. Kanaya's eyes snap up and she sees her mischievous smile. She blushes, looking away before nodding. “E-er... Yes. But it’s alright.” She tells her, looking up to match her smile, albeit a little more awkward than the older troll’s. "I'll be fine."  
  
“...I know what you're worried about." She says with a reassuring smile, giving her hands a small squeeze. "It'll be alright. I can take anything you throw at me and I'll make sure things don't get out of hand."

 

Kanaya smiles a little, feeling the worry lift a bit. "Was it that obvious?"

 

Porrim smirks and leans in close, letting her perfume wash over her as she kisses her deeply, wiping away any lingering worries. She lets out a small purr as she kisses her back, her tongue playing with hers as Porrim moves to straddle her, pressing her body up close. "You've always been easy to read." She whispers when she comes up to breathe, her lips move to her neck, slowly kissing her sensitive skin and making Kanaya stutter out a moan, shivering.

 

Porrim slides her fingers under her sweater, sliding up to glide over her smooth grubscars. The touch sends a sharp pang of arousal to shoot through her, making her to gasp and arch her back. "P-P-Por-r" She stammers, her chest burning with a roaring heat. She lets out a sharp gasp when she feels her bulge suddenly slide out from inside her, wet and writhing, desperately trying to get out of her clothes.

 

Porrim begins to slowly grind against her, making Kanaya squeak out a moan. "You're getting restless..." She teases, her breath tickling Kanaya's ear and making her shiver. She begins to nibble on it as she continues, drawing out more moans. "If you want something you need to ask for it..."

 

Kanaya squirms under her, she's been needing this for a long time and Porrim's teasing is making her tremble. "...P-please..." She begs with a shaking voice, holding Porrim tight as she begins to press against each grind of her hips. Her skirt is hiked up above her hips now, revealing her already wet black tights.  _God_ she needs her right now.

 

"Please what?" Porrim purrs, her fingers teasing her scars more, circling them and scraping her nails gently over them. Kanaya moans out louder now, burying her face into Porrim's neck blindly. "P-Porrim d-don't te-ase me..." She whines.

 

"Answer me Kanaya..." She replies, biting her neck, harder than before and drawing a loud gasp from Kanaya. 

 

"Please f-fuck me..."

 

Porrim began kissing her again, gently biting Kanaya's lower lip as her fingers comb through her short hair, making her let out another moan before, finally, she pulls back. Kanaya let out a small longing noise as she watched her slide off her lap, kneel on the ground before her and begin to pull off her tights. Kanaya takes this opportunity to pull off her sweater, her smooth scars glistening as Porrim quickly yanks off her underwear, revealing Kanaya's writhing, jade-green bulge.

 

Kanaya doesn't even have time to remove her bra before Porrim spreads her legs and takes ahold of her bulge. She lets out a hungry moan, watching her partner hold it gently before she begins to slowly drag her tongue along the sensitive nubs that traced along underneath.

 

"F-fuck!" Kanaya gasps aloud. The pleasure shoots through her like electricity, making her shake with each small nub that the tongue glides over. She writhes under her, shivering as she slowly licks her wetness off her bulge all the way down to sensitive nubs the base, right above her nook.

 

She slides a finger slowly into her nook, coaxing out a moan as she begins licking back up, her other hand holding her frantically writhing bulge steady. Her fingers slides deep inside her, stirring her up and sending the dual sensations over her in waves. She cries out, unable to form words as Porrim begins to finger deep inside her nook, stimulating it's most sensitive spot. 

 

She could already feel the pressure begin to build up. Her hips jerking with each movement, trying to grind against her fruitlessly. 

 

Porrim ignores her increasingly desperate pleads and she slides in another long finger, now slowly grinding around the spot, never getting close enough to send her over the edge. "P-p-p-please...!" She manages to moan out, nearly crying from the intense fire burning through her, so close but unable to be released. 

 

As if waiting for that moment, Porrim begins to fiercely lick her most sensitive nubs right near the base of her bulge, making loud wet noises as she begins to grind her fingers deep inside, right into the sensitive spot. 

 

The fire explodes through Kanaya's body, racing like electricity across her senses as Porrim pushes her over the edge. She lets out a scream as she has the hardest orgasm of her life. Her back arches as she pushes herself against Porrim, her legs sticking straight out. Her bulge writhes freely once Porrim lets go, letting it squirts out hard with each deep surge of pleasure, getting on the couch and on Kanaya's stomach.

 

Kanaya couldn't breathe as it peaked, her eyes squeezed tightly shut before, finally, the intensity slowly ebbs away. "H-holy fu-uck." She breathes out, shivering and covered in cum. Porrim just smiles up at her, her face wet and mussed but looking  _amazing_ . "You hadn't cum in a while had you?" She teases, kissing her inner thigh before slowly traveling up as she rises, her lips just barely brushing her sensitive bulge as she passes by.

 

Kanaya whimpers, still so sensitive after that orgasm but Porrim ignores her, holding her close as she finally reaches Kanaya's neck. As soon as she came close enough Kanaya pulls her in for a hard, desperate kiss. Porrim was taken aback but then quickly recovers returns it in equal measure, holding her close.

 

"P-Porrim.." Kanaya gasps between kisses, her bulge pressed between them, writhing hard up against Porrim's silk covered stomach greedily. "What?" She whispers in her ear, so close she can feel Kanaya's heart beating. "Y-You still haven't fucked me..." She whispers, an edge of need catching in the back of her throat.

 

Porrim smiles, kissing softly before whispering "You're right... I'll stop teasing you..." And she achingly pulls away, the cool air between them feeling so empty as Porrim hurriedly pulls off her dress, letting it fall to the floor in a heap before she pulls off her black laced underwear. 

 

It was the first time Kanaya has seen her completely naked. Her tattoos complemented her soft curves beautifully, making Kanaya breathe in sharply. She's never seen anyone that came close to how erotic she was in that moment. Her eyes dart down, expecting to see her bulge when, surprised, she saw nothing but a smooth green mound. Porrim smirked when she saw her confusion and she began to slowly slide her bulge out of her nook. She groaned deeply until it finally writhed out, dribbling cum and twisting around her hand like a wild snake.   
  


Kanaya's bit her lip when she saw where it had been. The thought of it being inside her the whole time, thrashing and squirming while she teased... "Oh..." She breathes out, the hot flame in her chest flaring up wildly at the thought.

 

Porrim flashes a teasing grin before she presses against her once again, filling that void between them with her soft skin pressed up against hers, the heat warming Kanaya to her very core. She shudders, her nails dragging across Porrim's back as their bulges writhed against each other, grinding their nubs together madly, as they both moaned into each other's lips.

 

The pleasure kept building up, burning between them hungrily as Kanaya wrapped her legs around Porrim's hips, breathlessly pleading her to start. Finally, Porrim reaches down between them, taking her bulge and finding Kanaya's small nook. She groaned as she eased herself in, making Kanaya shout out as the pleasure crashes over her. Porrim's bulge has been longing for this moment, immediately thrashing wildly inside her. It got so  _deep_ , deeper than anything had before and it felt amazing. She could feel every nub, every twitch of it as it pressed against her most sensitive spot. She cries out from under Porrim, blindly biting her shoulder as Porrim began to slowly slide herself in and out, kissing her neck and whispering in her ear.

 

The pleasure that builds up in Kanaya is different than before. It's a deep, primal pleasure that made her scream, all the teasing, even the orgasm from before only provided fuel for this new kind of feeling. Her muffled shouts only made Porrim to go faster, sliding in and out of her harder, more frenzied than before as Kanaya's bulge desperately writhed against her stomach as the pleasure overwhelms her. She feels herself hurtling towards the orgasm, her moans of bliss coming out louder as she bites down harder on Porrim's shoulder, everything going white hot with-

 

Blood explodes in Kanaya's mouth.

 

The sudden feeling, taste,  _smell_ of it in that moment was so foreign, so dangerous, so  _amazing_ that it overrode everything. The familiar feeling of bloodlust suddenly began to rise faster, harder, more intense than ever in her entire life. Kanaya barely even hears Porrim's grunt of pain and pleasure as she began to glow brightly, the pleasure melding with the need for  **more** blood in a way that felt so wrong.

 

Then she lost all control.

 

Porrim is surprised when Kanaya suddenly shoves her to the ground, making her slide out of her with a lewd wet sound before she notices her glowing skin, realizing that her blood-drinker instincts have finally overtaken her. 

 

Kanaya climbs over her, her hands gripping her arms tight before she bites her neck. Her fangs sink into her soft flesh as she began to drink from her hot, jade-green veins. Porrim let out a gasp of pain once she began feeding and holds her close. She was expecting this to happen. She was expecting and now that it was here she felt a strange tinge of arousal. The sharp pain and the smell of her own blood stirs her own drinker instincts. But unlike Kanaya, she had more control. She shudders as pain slowly dulls into low numbing sensation, causing her to let out a low groan, pressing her face into her neck.

 

Kanaya can't think. She can barely even breathe as the salty, coppery blood fills her senses like a fog. She barely even registers it when she feels herself begin to press her bulge against Porrim's nook clumsily, needing  **more** , more sex, more blood, more of  _**her** _ she was so close so so close she can't stand it but she can't focus, she can't get herself inside she cant-

 

Porrim notices her pleading, desperate growls of frustration and reaches down, guiding her inside.

 

Kanaya lets out a cracked sob of relief as she presses herself deep inside, thrusting in and out clumsily and slowly at first but quickly begins picking up speed. Porrim cries out, an already orgasm hitting her hard, making her shiver and convulse under her partner, her bulge squirting the hot liquid helplessly between them.

 

Finally, Kanaya releases the hold on her neck, pressing her face into the blood-covered skin as the sharp smell of it fills her mind, causing her to let out a deep, growling moan. 

 

Porrim tries to hold off, tries not to cum  _again_ so soon but when she heard Kanaya's carnal moan she couldn't help it. She screams, the second orgasm shooting through her as she clenches down harder on Kanaya. 

 

When Kanaya feels the nook tighten suddenly around her, it was enough to spark a rollling thunder within her. Everything that has been building up surged out at once, robbing her of her voice and leaving her to silently cry out against Porrim's bloody neck. 

 

But pleasure doesn't stop. It only rises higher and higher, augmented by her blood frenzy to outrageous levels. It felt so good, so insanely, deeply,  _deliciously_ good that she sees  _stars_ . She finally lets out a final, frantic scream, spraying the hot liquid hard inside Porrim before, finally, the pleasure begins to drain away.

 

She collapses on top of her her, breathing hard as she shakes from the spasms of that randomly jolts through her body. Porrim holds her tightly, despite being jittery herself, and comforts Kanaya. She whispers softly in her ear. "I-It's alright... I'm alright d-don't worry... H-holy fuck that was am-mazing." 

 

Kanaya barely even registers what she's saying, the fog that settled on her mind withdrawing slowly like a dream as the spasms give way to a low warmth. 

 

They lay together way for several minutes until she weakly pulls away a little, sitting up to look at the blood, remembering exactly what she's done. A cold terror creeps up her spine as she swallows, the coppery taste of it still lingering in her mouth. "I-I-" She stutters, beginning to look horrified.

 

Porrim quickly sits up to kiss her, silencing her before she pulls away to wipe the blood from her neck, showing her the mostly healed wounds. "See? I'm alright really. You could punch a hole in my chest and I'd be fine." She laughs softly, holding her hand and pulling her into a warm embrace. "More than alright... it was amazing."

 

"B-But-" she began again, the guilt still trying to rise up in the back of her throat like bile. "What if it happens again and you're really hurt? I..." She trails off, gripping Porrim's hand tightly.

 

Porrim smiles softly _,_ squeezing it back _._ "I  _am_ a blood-drinker too remember? I promised you I'd stop you from going too far." She says, brushing a loose strand of her hair back behind her ear. "And now that you've experienced it once it'll be easy to keep it in check. Trust me." She reaches over to grab her balled up dress, using it like a rag to clean the blood off Kanaya's face with mixed success. "Don't worry about it. You were great."

 

Kanaya hesitates, looking at the now completely healed skin from and remembering how she embraced her while she lost control, how she accepted her blood-frenzy with open arms. "Alright..." She sighs, laying back down with a lighter heart, too tired to even  _think_ of trying to get herself cleaned up yet.

 

Porrim lays down beside her, smiling widely as her piercings glittered in the lamplight.  _God_ she was beautiful. She wrapped her arms around Kanaya's slick body, making her shiver as she accidentally (or not) brushes her grubscars before she whispers "It must've felt amazing to you too right? The way you,  _shook_ afterwards..." She giggles as they share their body heat once more.

 

Finally. Kanaya was able to look back on it without guilt or worry, remembering how it felt so good it  _scared_ her. How uncontrollably _amazing_ it was.

 

Deep down, she hopes it'll happen again.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic and it's kinky alien lesbian porn I cannot believe
> 
> thankstomybestfriendforbetaing


End file.
